Impulse Rifle
|mobility = |cost = |Level required = 38 |lethality = |grade = |mobility pc = 65 |theme = Laboratory/Futuristic/Scientific Themed |number = 225 }} The Impulse Rifle is a Primary weapon introduced in the 12.5.0 update. Appearance It features a similar pattern to the Railgun's lines on the barrel. A small 4x scope on the top is visible with a green filter. The scope and rear side of the weapon has a checkerboard pattern. Strategy It has a very high damage per second, a high fire rate, a low capacity, a medium mobility, and a high accuracy. This weapon has a tiny area damage radius. Tips * Wearing speed increasing accessories can help offset this weapon's slightly slow mobility. * The weapon can and is recommended to be used in long range, as the scope accuracy of the weapon is very proficient. * Try to conserve ammo, but this weapon needs less than half of its clip to kill players and its capacity itself is decent. When out of ammo, switch to another weapon to prevent being killed. Keep in mind, however, its reload is very fast. * In the right hands, this weapon is very powerful and deadly and could easily be used against long-range targets. ** This, along with many other primary weapons, could even be used against Jetpack users once experienced enough. * When engaging in close range combat, aim for the feet or any surface area near the enemy, since this has area damage. ** Even though this gun has area damage, it can still headshot. ** Jetpack users can make great use of this weapon, as hitting a surface near the target will still hit the target. * This weapon is the most accurate automatic hitscan weapon in the game from hip fire (with the exception of continuous-fire weapons such as the Vacuumizer), so the scope is often unnecessary for short to midrange combat, as long as you are competent at aiming. * This weapon does more damage per shot than other primaries. Use it to finish off weakened enemies after hitting them with a powerful weapon, such as the Laser Bouncer. * Reload constantly as this weapon has a very small capacity for a rapid-fire weapon. ** Reloading after every kill is ideal with this weapon. * The weapon is best used to do high damage to single targets, not mow down crowds. This makes it extremely powerful in Team Strike. * Attacking enemies in the back is highly efficient, as this weapon's high damage can kill an enemy takes less than 2 seconds. * Reloading between fights is recommended, as a single confrontation can drain anywhere from 4 to 10 shots, depending on how accurate you are. Counters * Since this weapon can be quite deadly in capable hands, an effective strategy is to try and sneak up on enemy players using this gun. * Pickoff its users from long ranges. * Use a high-damage dealer, such as the Minigun Shotgun, or the Adamant Laser Cannon to make quick work of the user. * Jump around, to ensure he is wasting his ammo. * Try to stay away from any surfaces, either the ground or the wall. * Even though it is in the primary section, this weapon, like the Secret Forces Rifle and Laser Assistant, can very easily kill you in long ranges. * Taking cover would remain one of your best options to avoid these users. However, do not take cover right next to walls; the area damage can hit you through walls. * Take advantage of the gun's low ammo, and try dodging the shots to make the user reload. Recommended Maps Medium ranged maps like Warehouse Assault. Equipment Setups Have a higher-capacity weapon such as the Champion Electric Arc or Freeze Ray Rifle, as this gun drains ammo quite quickly. Also be sure to bring a powerful shotgun or flamethrower (such as Shotgun Pistol or Pizza Heater) to deal with close ranged opponents. * This weapon is your all-around decent primary for almost all uses. This weapon is multipurpose, acting as a weapon for short to long ranges. It currently is unrivaled in sheer damage per second, but the reload can catch you off guard, so have a good backup/heavy weapon in case this weapon runs out of ammo (for close ranges), and of course a sniper of your choice for when this weapon runs out of ammo in long-range duels. History Trivia * It is the first "instant-travel-time" Primary weapon to feature area damage, albeit in a very tiny radius. * The Impulse Rifle seems to fire energy projectiles, given its name, theme, appearance, the impact visual made by the projectiles, and the top of the clip holding electrical prongs, as well as the sound it makes when firing. * It is the third weapon to be included in the "Impulse" variety of weapons, the first being the Impulse Sniper Rifle and the second being the Impulse Minigun. * It is one of the most expensive Primaries that cost coins; it costs 550 (385 on discount). ** As now, the price went up to 1450 . * In the most recent 13.5.0 update, this weapon's ammo capacity has been slightly increased from 20 to 25, making this weapon slightly more effective, but remains the primary with the lowest ammo capacity in the game (Ranger Rifle was buffed to 30). However, for reasons unknown, it was reverted to 20. ** However, in the 15.4.1 update, its ammo capacity has been buffed from 20 to 35. Now it has a medium ammo supply, and is much better in sustained firefights. * When killing the player, the said player will turn to ashes and then crumble into pieces, like many explosive area damage weapons. * In 16.xx.xx, this weapon gained the ability to headshot. However will not trigger Area Damage. * This, along with the Minigun Shotgun, Orbital Pistol, Combat Yo-Yo, Nanobots Rifle, One Shot, Piranha, and Judge, is part of the Ninium set. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Scoped Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Automatic Category:Legendary Category:Trial Weapons